La traicion del amor
by Daisuke
Summary: Cuando la persona a la que le entregaste tu amor te traiciona es dificil afrontar tus problemas... en especial cuando la traicion es mutua. En la continuidad de "El llanto del Avatar" y "La boda del lobo"


La traicion del amor   
  
Notas del autor: Este fic esta en la continuidad de "El llanto del Avatar" y "La boda del lobo" sucede alrededor de un año despues de la boda de Yamato y Sora   
  
Yamato sonrio mientras besaba a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos   
  
"Mmm... Yama-kun... se esta haciendo tarde"   
  
Yamato asintio "¿Nos vemos mañana Jun-chan?" pregunto   
  
Jun asintio mientras se sonrojaba y entraba a su casa "¡Adios!"   
  
Yamato se despidio y comenzo a caminar a su departamento   
  
"Casa..." dijo por un momento, estar casado no era lo que el pensaba... muy diferente de lo que esperaba, el esperaba una montaña de amor pero recibio solo mentiras y traiciones   
  
"Traicion" dijo entre dientes el rubio, esa palabra tenia mucho mas significado para el de lo que alguna vez tubo la palabra 'amistad', la traicion simbolizaba todo ese rencor que sentia hacia el mundo, y el simplemente la devolvia con traicion   
  
"Traicion" repitio mientras sacaba las llaves del departamento y abria la puerta   
  
"¡Tadaima!" grito forzosamente tratando de sonar alegre... y fallando miserablemente   
  
Sora salio de la cocina y le dio una mirada asesina "¿Donde estubiste? Es tarde, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Yamato siguio caminando no prestandole atencion a su esposa "¿Y que? ¿Cuantas veces a la semana llegas tarde?" le pregunto en un tono acusador   
  
Sora no dejo su mirada ni por un segundo "Estamos hablando de ti Yamato"   
  
"¿Estamos? Bueno, eso supongo, estamos hablando, pero esto no es sobre mi, no es tampoco sobre ti, es sobre ambos" interrumpio Yamato, en ningun momento mirando a Sora   
  
Sora miro hacia otra parte "¿Ambos?"   
  
"¡Si! ¿Hace cuanto que tienes un amante?"   
  
Sora trago saliva "No se de que estas hablando anata"   
  
"¡Y no me llames asi! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme que soy tu marido por que de la forma en la que estas actuando no eres mi esposa!"   
  
"Tu manera de actuar es la incorrecta Yamato"   
  
"¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero la tuya es la correcta! ¿Desde hace cuanto me has traicionado Sora? ¿Cuando fue que me traicionaste? ¿Cuando comenzaron las mentiras?"   
  
"..." Sora no podia contestar, estaba paralizada   
  
"¡¡¡DIME!!! ¿¿¿CUANDO???" Grito lleno de ira el portador de la cresta de la amistad   
  
Sora miro hacia otro lado, el bebe comenzo a llorar   
  
"¡No quiero que me des la espalda ahora Sora! ¡Yo soy quien mantiene esta casa asi que no me des la espalda!"   
  
"¿Tu la mantienes? ¡Debes de estar loco! ¡Tu estupido trabajo apenas y puede pagar la renta de este departamento! ¡Mis diseños son lo que traen dinero a nuestra casa!"   
  
"¡¡¡No vuelvas a decir que es nuestra casa!!! ¡¡¡Esta es MI casa!!!" grito Yamato mientras levanto la mano y le dio una cachetada a su esposa   
  
Sora cayo al piso, se reincorporo llorando "No... no tenias que hacer eso"   
  
"¿NO? ¡¡¡Debi haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo!!! ¡¡¡SAL DE MI CASA!!!"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"¡¡¡ME ESCUCHASTE!!!"   
  
Sora fruncio el ceño, intento entrar en la abitacion del bebe pero fue detenida por Yamato "¡¡¡Hiroshi se queda aqui!!!" grito Yamato con todas sus fuerzas   
  
Sora miro al suelo y se retiro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta "Este es el final, ¿Sabes? ¡No mas reconciliaciones! ¡¡¡Y ni creas que Hiroshi y Torako se quedan con tigo por mucho tiempo!!!" Al decir eso azoto la puerta   
  
Yamato miro la puerta un momento, ¿Realmente era el final? Al parecer eso era... el final de un matrimonio, el queria pensar en los momentos lindos de su relacion con Sora pero en realidad no ubo uno solo que realmente demostrara que Sora sinceramente alguna vez lo haya amado   
  
Una mueca aparecio en el rostro de Yamato "¿Asi que siempre lo amaste a el? Desde el comienzo lo amabas a el y a mi no... solo te casaste con migo por..." el queria decir 'conveniencia' pero a decir verdad la familia Takenouchi era bastante mas adinerada que la Ishida... Yamato no podia encontrar una buena razon para que Sora se casara con el... tal vez... en el fondo... Sora lo amaba...   
  
"En el fondo"   
  
Pero era un amor corrupto... que lo traiciono... incluso antes de que el supiera de su existencia   
  
"En el fondo" repitio Yamato y luego miro al piso al oir los llantos del bebe, se dirijio a su abitación para tratar de hacerlo dormir  
  
--------------------   
  
Fin   
  
Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado ^^U. Como todos los fics de esta serie es bastante corto... tal vez haga por una vez uno largo la proxima vez...   
  
Por favor R & R (Y si se puede unos billetes jeje, broma, solo broma)  
  
  



End file.
